gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
St. Bishop
St. Bishop is the Northernmost city on the Island of Tellawow. It is the capital of the Athenian Religion of Gaban. Being in the North the town is frozen year round with the temperature never rising over -420 degrees Fahrenheit It is the center for fish and meat markets. The National Emergency Tunnels also ends in St. Bishop as a safe zone. Many of the animals found here have over three layers of fur and a layer of body fat. St. Bishop is the capital of Bat Kingdom and the United Kingdom of Russia and Athens alongside Athens. It is the only Shinto only town in the entire planet, as the Gainese people cannot survive in the harsh conditions of St. Bishop. It's ruler for most of the year is Emperor Alexander who is also emperor of St. Bishop. When the Emperor is not there his daughter, Princess Victoria of Athens and St. Bishop, controls St. Bishop. St. Bishop is home to the planets largest volcanoes and Plasma Deposits. The City has a strong history of metal working and manufacturing and is the Planets Capital of Plasma. The City is home to The Royal Company's Shipyards which was built in 1771 B.U.K. to serve all of the Imperial Navy's needs for Vehicles and spaceships. St.Bishop is also home to the final Station and end of the Hogwarts Express Track 1 also known as the Trans Tellawowian Railroad. History No one knows when St. Bishop was founded. It is believed that in the story of creation, Athena proclaimed St. Bishop the home of the Shinto People. The city has grown significantly since than but has remained one of the smallest cities on the planet in term of Population per square mile. No one for sure can exactly estimate when the City was founded but it can be safely assured that the City is the Worlds oldest settlement as well as the birthplace of the Athenian Civilization and Shinto Race. The Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables state that The Mother Goddess Pallas Athena made a Shinto Man and A Shinto Woman to inhabit her new world at the site where the Great Temple of St. Bishop now stands. The City was made the Official Capital of the United Kingdom of Russia in 1925 B.U.K. by the Emperor Ismael II. In 1 A.U.K. it was made the Co-Official Capital of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico along with San Juan, and the City of Athens. Geography The Geography of the City of St. Bishop is set upon the St. Bishop Peninsula and surrounding regions. There are no Rivers or ports as the freezing weather normally freezes the waters solid. Therefore there are no open ports in the City of St. Bishop. Instead the nearest port is Safe Harbor and all of the goods and needs are delivered via the Railways. The City is surrounded by the Northern Gabanian Ocean, which remains frozen most of the year, Government The Government of the City of St. Bishop is ruled directly by the Queen or King of the Kingdom of Bat Kingdom, whom as well is the Emperor or Empress of the United Kingdom. The City therefore is governed by said monarch at the time they are in rule. The laws are made by and taken away by the King or Queen. The City is also the seat to 99% of all the Imperial Ministries of the United Kingdom. Those Ministries also have direct control of certain said sectors of the City so specified by the Constitution of the Empire of Gaban. The city holds its headquarters in the Palace of St. Bishop in the neighborhood of Westminster. Economy The City is the central banking center for the entire United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico. The City has countless major corporations as well as trading hubs through out it. The City holds much of the wealth of the Empire. The Land Port of St. Bishop where all the cargo trains must enter, is the busiest cargo train terminal in the world. The Nearby Grand Transportation and Ticket Center is the busiest Train Station in the World. The Location of the Bank of the United Kingdom is also here in St. Bishop. Here all of the Shells, Infinities and some of the Athenian Dollars are created and stamped. Religion Next to the City of Athens, St. Bishop is the holiest city in the world. From here all of the Shinto Race was created and spread through the world. The Temple of St. Bishop is the oldest and Largest in the world. The Religion of Athenaism is the largest and only religion in the City proper. Little Havana is famous for being the only city which is allowed to have a Tellawowian Temple. Within the United Kingdom which prohibits the GaRuss population from adhering to Tellawowism. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics